Lost In You
by BrosiaMalfoy
Summary: Dom & co. are in big trouble, what else? Andrea has to fly to the other side of the world. Will she be safe with the one person who has always had her heart? AU, 1 nc char. Han is a little OOC, but not much. Enjoy! Rated M for later chaps.
1. Highway To Hell

**Why I left**

**Okay so obviously this is AU and Han did not die, but it will all get explained in due time. I don't own any of the characters except Andrea, although I wish I owned Han. ;)**

**I've seen Fast Five 2 times already and it is freaking amazing. Han is so yummy! lol So it sparked me to try and finish this story, If you read the first chapter before, you will need to read it again, I completely ravamped it, for some obvious reasons. The story that goes along with the 4th movie in this series, and Ill be writing one for Fast Five as well so this story will be the last in the series. I may write one for the first movie just to show some history with Andrea. I dont own Fast and Furious, although I wish I did. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Highway To Hell

Andrea's POV

I was sitting in my room working on my English paper when my sister Mia came in. It had been a few years since the job in Rio and after everything had calmed down, we were able to come back to the states, well at least some of us. Dom and Elena were off in Maui, afraid that the heat was still on him. I got back on track and even went back to school, for what I hadn't decided yet, but Dom was happy because it was a start.

"Drea, we need to talk to you downstairs." She said. I put my book down and looked up at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just come down please." She said and closed the door. I knew something was wrong. I headed down to the living room where I saw Mia, Brian, Rome and Dom sitting around looking extremely stressed. I stopped in the doorway and looked at my brother.

"Dom." I said, running up to him and throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"Drea, Lance out of jail." He said. My jaw dropped. No freaking way. I started hyperventilating. "How?"

Brian snorted. "Good behavior." I couldn't believe this. He was never supposed to get out.

Rome came up to me and engulfed me in a hug. Rome and I were inseparable. Rome came to find us a little while after being down in Miami with Tej. I didn't love him, and I knew that he didn't love me, but being with him always made me feel better. We just undetstood each other. I immediately relaxed in his arms.

"Were gonna get you out of here Drea. Everything is all set up. I want you to go to Tokyo and I want you to find Han. Tell him what happened and to let you stay with him, as a favor to me. You will be safe with him." Dom said. I nodded. My stomach fluttered a little at the sound of his name. I hadn't seen Han since Rio.

An hour later found me trying to shove everything I thought I would need into two suitcases. I had just zipped them up when Mia poked her head in the door.

"Hey can I come in? She asked. I nodded and she came over and sat on my bed.

"Dom said he can't get a hold of Han, but another friend of his, Tosh, will be at the airport waiting for you with a car, and he will take you to him. You almost ready?" She said.

"Yeah, are you?" Dom decided to have Mia go somewhere safe too, just incase Lance tried to come after her as leverage or something. As much as Brian protested against it, Rome was taking Mia and their son to Mexico. After a huge argument, Dom convinced Brian that he was needed here when they did find Lance.

"I guess so, I'm really gonna miss you Drea." She said and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, we will be back together before you know it." I said smiling, hoping I was right. I heard a knock on the door and Dom stuck his head in and came in to get my bags. We followed him downstairs and everyone waiting for me by the door.

I was pretty good about keeping my cool until I got to Mia. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Tell Han I said to take good care of you." I nodded.

I stepped over to Rome and he kissed me on the top of my head. "I'm gonna come for you really soon baby girl."

Dom looked at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "When we get everything taken care of we will come for you. I promise." I nodded and we went out to his car.

The plane ride was long and noisy, and I couldn't sleep because the kid behind me kept kicking my seat. I got off the plane, grabbed my luggage and saw a short guy holding a sign with my name on it, it must have been Tosh. I walked over and stuck my hand out.

"I'm Andrea Toretto." I said.

"Tosh." He said, shaking my hand.

He led my outside and parked out front was a green and black brand new RX-8. There was no way this was my car. I know Dom said he would have a car waiting for me, but really?

"Is this mine?" I asked and he nodded. I couldn't help but smile. I had always wanted one. Tosh put my bags in the trunk and handed me a piece of paper.

"This is the address of Han's garage, but right now he's probably at the races, so that's where we'll head to." He put the keys in my hand and went around to the other side. "Come on, I'll tell you where to go."

I smiled as I got into my car and loved the way the wheel felt under my hands. We pulled into a garage and found a parking spot I followed Tosh to where the races were being held.

I started down all the rows and looked behind me, I had lost Tosh. Great I'm in Tokyo for an hour and I already lost my guide. I turned back around and a short black guy was standing in front of me.

"You must be new around here. I've never seen you before. I'm Twink."

"Hi, I'm Drea." I glanced past him and saw the most beautiful car. It was a Blue RX-7 with a Veilside kit. I ran my hand over the hood.

"Whose car is this? It's absolutely amazing."

"That's mine. You like what you see?" A voice behind me said. I knew that voice. I turned around and was face to face with Han.

**A/N Watcha think? Ill try to get more posted really soon! :)**


	2. Confessions

**Why I left**

**Chapter2- Confessions**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and my char. Although I wish I owned Han. Mm. lol enjoy!

Hans POV

I saw a girl with Twink running her hand over the hood of my car; she was wearing tight jeans, a black tank top and black Chuck Taylors. Something about her really caught my attention. She wasn't in the normal race attire. I had never seen her here before, but Twink was talking to her, so maybe he knew her?

"Who's car is this? It's amazing." I heard her say. I walked up and stood behind her.

"That's mine, you like what you see?" She turned around and I almost choked on the chips that were in my mouth.

"Drea?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Hi Han."

"The last time I saw you, you were different." I said.

She chuckled. "It's only been a few years Han, not that much has changed. Well maybe a tattoo or two, and different color hair, but nothing else." She came up to me and put her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I missed you." She whispered.

I smiled and put my arms around her. "I missed you too Drea. Wait, does Dom know you're here?" I asked. I felt her tense up and pull away from me.

"Drea what's wrong?" I asked, I was starting to get worried.

"Dom knows I'm here, he sent me. Han, I'm in trouble, the big kind."

"Do you have a car here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Follow me to my garage and we can talk okay?" She nodded. I walked her to car and was surprised to see the RX-8. I didn't think that was her style. "This is your car?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Dom has connections." I smirked and got into my car and headed to the garage. Drea pulled in behind me and followed me in. We went up to the couches and I sat down next to her.

"Tell me what happened." I said. She took a shaky breath.

"Well, it started years ago. Dom and Johnny Tran had never liked each other. You knew about that. Well, Dom made the mistake of sleeping with Tran's sister. That's when the shit really hit the fan. One night I was at the garage by myself when Tran's cousin Lance showed up." I was afraid know what happened next.

"I think he was originally looking for Dom, trying to give a message from Tran or something, Lance was always his little lackey. Since I was there, I guess he thought he could have a little fun and deliver the message to Dom at the same time. I always hated the way he stared at me whenever Tran and my brother got into it. He gave me the creeps. He tackled me to the ground, and he…he raped me. He said that if my brother ever came around his part of town again, that Tran would kill me and my sister." That was the second time my jaw dropped today.

"Drea, I'm so sorry." I said and pulled her into a hug. She was crying. I looked down at her and brushed the tears away. "Shh. Stop crying, it's gonna be okay." I told her. I always hated to see her cry. Back when I rolled with Dom he was always making her and Mia cry.

"There's more." She said.

"More?"

"After Race Wars, and after Jesse was killed, Brian sent Lance to jail, I caught Lance's sister out in a part of our side of town. We got into it and I beat the shit out her. I didn't mean to hurt her, something in me just snapped and I couldn't stop. I guess you could say its a Toretto gene. She fell into a coma and died just last year. Now Lance is out of jail and Dom is afraid that he will come looking for us. That's why he sent Mia to Mexico and me to find you. He said that I would be safe with you." She looked up at me with those big eyes and I couldn't help but to melt a little. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"You are safe here. I won't let anything happen to you okay?" She nodded and gave me a hug. I knew that I had to protect her. If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not to mention the fact that Dom would kill me. Literally.

I took her up to the apartment I had above the garage. Nobody knew about it, they all just assumed I slept in the bunks or the couch, which most nights I did. I gave her the room across from mine and told her where to find everything.

"Thanks for taking me in." She said. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. Your family took me in when I didn't have anyone." I told her. I'd do anything for Dom, Mia, and especially Drea. I remember the conversation I had with Dom when we were taking down truck drivers for gas.

*Flashback*

_I was sitting on the beach on the back of my truck watching Andrea dance with some of the girls. In the short time I've known her, I've found that she is the most amazing person I've ever met. I was so infatuated with her and I hoped to God Dom didn't kick my ass for it. I knew how protective he was with his sisters. _

"_You like her don't you?" Dom asked, sitting down next to me._

_I hesitated. "Are you mad?"_

"_Don't hurt her. I know how you are with women Han, I don't want my sister to be another one of your quests ."_

"_I don't want to do that to her. That's why I can't be with her right now. I've never been in a real relationship before, I don't know how to be with just one woman, and until I can do that, I can't let her know how I feel." I told him._

_We sat there in a silence for a moment then he sighed. "That's a shame. She's worth it."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Hello? Earth to Han?" I heard Drea say.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that I was going to head to bed and I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Oh, okay, if you need anything I'm right across the hall." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Han." She whispered in my ear I shivered a little.

I laid in bed for hours until I heard some rustling in the living room. I got up and walked into the room to find Drea watching TV eating some chips. I walked over and plopped down next to her and took the chips.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked as I popped a chip in my mouth.

"I was hungry." She said, taking the chips back.

"Uh, huh, now tell me why you're really up at four in the morning?" She sighed and put the chips down.

"Some nights I only get a few hours of sleep. I have nightmares. I relive that night with Lance every time I close my eyes. Usually I just stay up when I wake up from them." She said.

I pulled her over to me and put my arm around her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. Dom's gonna take care of it and come for you."

"Oh, trying to get rid of me so soon are we Han?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't mean it like-" I started.

"Chill Han, I was just kidding. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She smirked and snuggled into my side.

I rested my head on top of hers and drifted to sleep.


	3. Borderline

Chapter 3-Borderline

Drea POV

I woke up to my neck killing me, I glanced over and Han was slumped on my side, his hand on my leg. I smiled and slowly got up so I wouldn't wake him. I covered him with a blanket and went to take a shower.

I got out and wrapped the towel around myself then headed for the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get something to drink when I head a throat clear behind me. I turned around to see Han staring at me with this deer in the headlights look. I smirked, walking over to him.

"Come on Han, it's not like you've never seen a half naked girl before. I know how you are." I said, teasing him.

"I haven't been like that in almost 2 years." He said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since-nevermind." He said.

"Where is Giselle by the way?" I asked. I know that I didn't have the right to be angry for her going with him when he left Rio, but I sort of was. Even after everything that happened.

"She's in Madrid, or at least that's the last time I saw her. We didn't fit as well as I thought." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, then went back into my room to get ready.

I wondered if Han had the same feelings towards me as I've had for him since the first time I met him. Back in the DR, we were inseperable, I just assumed Dom had asked him to keep an eye on me, usually you couldn't find one of us without the other close by. I loved that. Then in Rio, we drifted apart some and Rome became the person I went to for everything.

I decided to play with Han a little, to see if he had feelings for me, and to see how far I could get with it. I put on a pair of black shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination and a white tank top. I pulled my hair up and applied a little make up, grabbing my shoes on the way out.

I spotted Han hunched over the engine of a green Evo. I slowly walked up and leaned over next to him.

"Watcha doin?" I asked. He jumped and looked down at me, I could literally see him gulp. I smiled.

"Um, I was just tweaking the Evo up a little." I could tell he was nervous. I leaned in a little closer to him, almost pressing my body against his.

"Want any help?" I asked him. He slowly nodded and told me to go get him a screwdriver out of his tool box. I grabbed it and quickly came back over, wedging myself between Han and the car, so that my back was up against his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I bent over the car and began where he left off. If I knew Han, the one thing that really turned him on was a girl who knew her way around a car.

I felt his hands slowly grip my hips and I shivered again. God, what his simple touch could do to me. The next thing I knew, she spun me around and pulled me against him. My breath caught in my throat and my knees started shaking.

His face was inches from mine and all I wanted to do was push him on the ground and kiss him senseless. He moved his face even closer and I thought he was about to kiss me, then he pulled away. I frowned, looking up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't need to dress like that around here Andrea." He said.

"I thought you would like it." I said, looking away.

"Believe me, I do, that's the problem, you're Dom's sister, I cant." He said. Bullshit.

"I get it. You don't want me, I'm not one of your models. It's fine."

I pushed out of his arms and ran upstairs. I pulled on my jeans and hoodie, grabbed my keys and walked straight to my car, ignoring Han's yells for me.

I honestly didn't have any idea where I was going, I just drove. I finally came up to this big mountain where I saw a bunch of people drifting. I had planned on asking Han to teach me, but seeing as I wasn't talking to him at the moment, I would just have to learn myself.

It couldn't be that hard, right? Ha.

I drove all the way up and began to go back down, using what I saw on the street and movies. I got around the first two turns okay, then on the third, I turned too much and my car spun out and slammed into the mountain.

Of course I wasn't wearing a seatbelt like a dumbass, so my head slammed into my steering wheel and I could already feel the blood coming down my face.

_Just great._

I got out and immediately fell to the ground. Awesome. When I was able to stand without falling, I limped around to check out the damage to my car. It looked horrible. If Dom found out, he would be so pissed.

I drove back to the garage, afraid of what Han was going to say. I pulled up and slowly got out, praying to God that he wasn't here.

"Drea, is that you?" I heard him say. He sounded worried. Damn.

I limped into the garage and saw Han coming down the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"Drea, what happened?" He asked as he ran up to me.

"Well, I went up to that big mountain and decided to do some drifting." I said lamely.

"You don't know how to drift."

"I know this. Hence why my car is wrecked." I said winced at the pain in my leg.

Han picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs with ease. He sat me down on the couch and went to get a first aid kit.

He sat in front of me and started to wipe the blood off my face. I hissed and closed my eyes, trying to think of something else.

"I'm sorry." I finally said. I felt his hand still.

"For what?"

"For storming out like I did, and for getting mad at you over nothing." The towel he was using went right over the gash on my head and I whimpered in pain and my hand shot out and grabbed onto Han's.

"Sorry." He said. "It's okay." I let go of his hand and put it into my lap. We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever while he cleaned me up.

"I wanted to be with you when we were in the DR you know, and in Rio." I told him. He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"I know." He said.

"What?"

"I knew how much you liked me." He said. He knew? Then why didn't he say anything.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed. Thanks." I said suddenly. I pulled myself off the couch and limped upstairs. I locked my door and as soon as I hit my bed I was out.


	4. Open Your Heart To Me

Chapter 4- Open your heart to me

Han's POV

I never made it to sleep. I just stayed up and finally finished all the work on the Evo. I was going to let Drea drive it until I got her car fixed. I glanced up to see her limping down the stairs. She came over to me and leaned against the car.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Crappy. I'll live. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Anytime." I said.

"Han, when I'm better, I want you to teach me how to Drift." I looked over at her and nodded.

"When your better." I said.

"Han, have you even been to sleep?" I shook my head. She put her hand on my arm and I looked up at her. "Are you mad at me about something?" She asked. I shook my head and she gave me a confused look.

"I wanted you to stay with me the night Dom told you to go back home." I told her.

"What! Then why didn't you say anything to me!" She all but yelled.

"Because Dom wanted you to be safe. I had no idea where I was going or where I was going to live. I wanted better than that for you." I told her. "I didn't want you to have the life that we did anymore. I wanted you to have some kind of normalcy."

"Well, obviously normal isn't in the cards for me now is it." She said. I had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"I talked to Dom that night. He knew how much I liked you and said he knew how I was with women and he didn't want you to be another quest. I told him I could ever do that to you. I've never been in a real relationship before, I don't know how to be with just one woman." I said. She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"It's simple to love someone Han. Look at me, I've loved one man for the last four years." She said, then turned and walked upstairs to the apartment.

What did she mean by that? I walked up to the apartment and knocked on her door. No answer. I sighed. I took a shower and went out for a while. I had to think. I went to the mountain to drift, that was honestly the only thing that helped me clear my head. I stayed there for about an hour, then drove back to the garage. Drea wasn't there, but Twink was.

"Hey Twink, have you seen Drea?" I asked. He looked up from the Mazda he was working on and nodded.

"Yeah man, she was here when I got here, said she was going out and she would be back later."

I sighed in frustration. "She really doesn't need to go out by herself."

"Why?" Twink asked.

"I told her brother I would keep an eye out for her."

A couple minutes later Sean, Neela and Earl pulled up and began asking me questions about Drea.

"So where is she?" Neela asked. "Twink told us all about her, I can't wait to meet her."

"She's out, she'll be back soon.: I said.

A couple hours had passed and Drea still wasn't back. I was starting to really worry, she didn't know her way around Tokyo yet and I knew Takashi and his goons were still lurking around somewhere, I just hoped that they didn't find her. A few minutes later I saw my Evo pull in, and when she got out, she had this certain sparkle in her eyes, which I soon found out was because of the handful of shopping bags she pulled out of the backseat. I smirked, for as long as I've known her, shopping has been her addiction.

My smirk faded when Twink got up and ran over to get, engulfing her in a hug. "How you been girl?" He said.

"Pretty good Twink." She said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Neela asked.

"Oh yeah, me and my girl Drea here go way back." Twink said, winking at her.

"What he means is we go back to about 2 days ago. Hi, I'm Andrea." She said as Twink scowled at her.

"Neela. This is Sean and Earl." Neela said as she eyed the bags. "We are going to get along so well, I have a shopping problem."

Drea laughed. "I do too, it filled my void when I stopped smoking." She said. I smiled a little. Of course she would use shopping whenever she got a craving to smoke. "Well, it's been nice to meet you guys, but I'm gonna go put all this stuff away, I'll see you later." She said as she went upstairs with her bags, not even glancing in my direction. Awesome.

After everyone left to get ready for the races, I went up to do the same, wondering if Drea was too pissed at me to go. I walked past her room and heard her crying.

"Andrea?" I called. No answer.

"Don't hurt me please! It's not my fault!" She screamed. I opened her door and she was rolling around her bed, having a nightmare.

I went over to her and shook her gently. "Drea wake up." She started swinging her arms, so I gathered her up in mine, afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Shh, Drea it's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Come on, you need to wake up now." I said.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Han?"

"Yeah, you were having a nightmare." I told her. She stilled and pulled out of my arms.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. Are you up for the races tonight?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Of course, just let me get ready."

I waited for her down at my car, and my stomach did a flip when she came down the stairs. She was wearing skinny jeans with knee high boots and a black tank top that showed her stomach and her piercing and part of a tattoo. This girl way trying to kill me.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw me staring. She smirked and walked past me to get in.

"Quit drooling Han." She said and closed the door. I got in and headed over to the race. When we got there, she immediately got out and went over to Neela. I walked over to Twink and nudged him. "Keep an eye on her please." I told him.

After Sean had won two races, we were getting ready to leave when Twink ran up to me. "I can't find Drea." He said.

"What do you mean you can't find her." I all but yelled.

"I turned my back for one second and she was gone. I'm so sorry Han." He said. Just then Earl ran up to us.

"I know where she went, but you're not gonna like it Han."

"Earl. Where is she."

"She left with one of Takashi's guys." Something in me snapped. I was in my car before I knew it and I racing to where Takashi had been holding up. I pulled up and went around back and saw Drea passed out on a couch with a bottle of liquor in her hand and some guy was leaning over her kissing her neck.

I walked up behind them and threw him off her. I walked over to Takashi and punched him. "If I ever find out you or anyone you know was near her, I will kill you." I told him.

"Han- I didn't know." He said.

"Well now you do."

I went over to Drea and picked her up, taking her to my car and driving home. I took her upstairs and laid her on her bed and as I was leaving I heard her mumble my name.

"Han." She whispered. I stopped.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me Han." She said. I slowly walked back to the bed and laid down next to her. She put her arm around my stomach and swung her leg on top of mine.

"Mmm. My Han." She mumbled.

I smiled.

'_I've always been your Han.' _I thought.

**A/N Well? Watcha think? Hopefully Ill have Chapter 5 up by tomorrow, maybe even chapter 6 if im lucky lol**


	5. Coffee and Cigarettes

**Chapter 5-Coffee and Cigarettes**

**A/N Told ya I would get this chapter posted soon! lol Now I just have to get Chapter 6 all typed up and ready to go. Hopefully that will be tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Drea's POV

Hammers. That's what it felt like. Like someone was bashing my head in with a hammer. I opened one eye and squinted. I was in my room. I slowly sat up and put my head in my hands. I was still wearing the clothes I had on last night. What the hell had I done? I remember going to the races, walking around with Twink, and meeting somebody named Takashi and some of his friends. Anything after that was blank.

I crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen to find Han sitting at the island with a cup of coffee. I went past him and poured myself a cup. I sat down across from him and put my head on the table.

Soon I felt Han's fingers running through my hair. I smiled and let out a soft moan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like an elephant sat on my head. What happened last night?"

"Well when I found you, you were passed out on a couch with a liquor bottle in your hand, and some guy was trying to get into your pants." He said coolly. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh God." I said. "I remember meeting someone named Takashi."

"I want you to stay away from him." He told me.

"Why?"

"When I got here, I used most of what I had left to buy this garage and some cars. I ended up meeting Takashi, the old DK, or Drift King. His uncle Kamata is Yakuza, the mafia. So any money that was made on his turf, he got 50 percent. I became business partners with Takashi, but what he didn't know was that I was doing side deals and I wasn't giving him all the money from the deals he was doing."

"Why would you do that? Obviously he would've found out." I said.

"Eventually he did. That pissed Takashi off and he came to the garage and pulled a gun on me. Then he got even more pissed when he saw that Neela was there with Sean. We ended up in this big chase and I wrecked my car pretty bad. I was able to get out seconds before the car blew up."

"Holy shit. What happened after? Were you alright?" I said. Why hadn't he told me this before?

"Yeah, I was on crutches for a while, but I'm all better now. Sean went to Kamata saying that they needed to settle it once and for all. They had a big race on the mountain and whoever lost had to leave town. Sean won but obviously Takashi didn't leave town. So please stay away from him, you will get hurt." He said and looked at me. I got up off the stool and went over and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. He hugged me back, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's okay, just don't scare me like that alright?" I nodded and made my way to the shower, hoping to god it would take my hangover away. I found some Advil in the cabinet after and went into my room to change. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and pulled my hair back. I got in my nightstand and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I hadn't smoked since Letty died, and I knew that I shouldn't be doing it now, but what the hell. I opened the window and leaned out of it, lighting the cigarette. I closed my eyes on the first hit and let it out slowly. To be honest it made me feel so much better.

About halfway through, there was a knock on my door and before I had a chance to toss the cigarette out the window, Han walked in and stopped when he saw what I was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and took another hit.

"Don't patronize me Han, you used to smoke two packs a day, that's why you need to eat so many damn chips, it's a wonder you're not really fat by now."

"I'm not, I just thought you had quit." He said. Yeah, I did too. Guess I had a relapse huh Han.

"Do you ever wonder if we were meant for different lives Han?" I asked him, putting the cigarette out.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I sat next to him and crossed my legs pretzel style.

"I mean, what if we weren't meant for this? Running all the time. Don't you ever wish you just had normal life? Away from cars and racing and drama?" I said.

"Racing is who I am, it's in my blood I couldn't imagine my life around it." He replied.

"I couldn't either, but just sometimes I wish I could have some sort of normalcy in my life. Someday. I want a big house with a white picket fence and a dog. I want a family." I said. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, feeling embarrassed. "You probably think I'm crazy." I said making to get up. Han softly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the bed. He took my hand in his and looked at me.

"Do not for one second think you're crazy for wanting some kind of normalcy in your life, God knows you haven't had enough, and I definitely don't think you're crazy for wanting a family." He said, giving me a small smile. I did want a family. With him. I must be crazy, but that's all I wanted. I looked up at him and realized that if I didn't do something about it now, I never would. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He stilled at first, then started kissing me back. I had waited for so long to kiss Han again. He softly rolled me over so he was on top, my hands finding their way around his neck. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I let out a soft moan when his hand started making its way up my leg. Han stopped and looked at me.

"Drea what are we doing." He said, but I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"It's you. It's always been you Han. I know you feel something for me. Please, just try." I whispered. The look in his eyes seemed like he was fighting with himself over something, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and before I knew it, his lips were crashing down on mine. I couldn't have been happier. I shivered when his hand came up to the skin just above my jeans. I quickly pushed up so that I was sitting and pushed his button-up shirt down, revealing a white tank top.

He began trailing kisses down my neck and I pushed him down so that I was straddling him. My mouth found his and it was slow and sensual, like no other kiss I had ever experienced. I pulled away slowly and rolled over to lay next to him, staring at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift and he was up on one elbow looking at me.

"Wow." He said.

I looked over at him. "Yeah."

"I can't believe I've waited so long to do that." He said.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that." I said softly. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face then leaned and kissed me softly.

"I could get used to this." He said. I smiled.

"Definitely."


End file.
